


Change of Plans

by expiredbruise



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: Today can't get anymore stressful for Veronica, right? Angst to fluff FT. Chansaw





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can't write so sorry in advance :'D

Veronica flattened her skirt and took a deep breath. Today was the day she took her huge math test, which was around 90% of her entire grade. She had been extremely nervous. Despite that, Chandler had told her she was being crazy and she’ll do just fine. Veronica wasn’t so sure. 

“Heather! This is a huge grade! If I fail, it’s the end for me.” Chandler just wrapped an arm around her neck as they sat on Heather’s lush, red couch. “You’ll do fine, Ronnie. Trust me. Plus, who cares if you fail? Your mom?” Veronica nodded. “Well fuck ‘er, then. Your great, no matter what stupid grade you get.” Veronica smiled up at her girlfriend. “Thanks.”

But now wasn’t then. Now, she stood outside the school. “You’ve got this, Veronica.” She muttered to herself. Veronica smoothed down her hair for the last time before walking through the door.

It was an immediate shitstorm.

A book skidded below her feet, hitting a locker on the other side of the hallway. A few green pencils came flying from the other side. Also, Veronica almost slipped on a piece of bio homework due in November. The air was already tense.

“Hey, 'ronnica!” Kurt rolled his tounge as he slid up next to her.

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Kurt.” 

Ram slipped next to her on her other side. “We were just coming by to say hello.” Veronica looked over the two wearily.

“Okay.” Veronica clicked her tounge and made her way to the downstairs lockers; there were only a few down there, so it was normal for the area to be empty. 

Kurt grabbed her shoulder and spun Veronica around to face him. Her chest was pressed up against his abdomen, and if she said she wasn’t scared, she would be lying.

“Be polite and say hello. We all have places to be, but we can’t have a rude dyke roaming the halls. Can we, Ram?”

Ram stood behind Kurt. “I don’t think we should. Get 'er.”

At that moment, all the breath was knocked from Veronica. Her head pounded as it hit the orange lockers behind her. “Wh-What are you doing? I’ve got t-” a punch to the jaw stopped her mid sentence.

“I suggest you shut that pretty little mouth of yours.” Ram took the place of Kurt. He hovered over the girl dressed in blue with a smirk on his face and in his eyes. “Now,” he dragged a cold finger with uneven nails down Veronica’s jawline. “This’ll be like crushing a bug with my shoe.” 

Veronica hissed when Ram punched at Veronica’s lip. Blood pooled on her lip. She covered her face with both hands.

That was, until her hands were grabbed by Kurt. “Self defense? Aw, little Ronnie got hurt. Want me to kiss it better?” The two jocks laughed in a bitter harmony.

The bell had rung a long time ago, and Veronica had thought this would be her day. The day she finally impressed her parents with her good grades. But as she was pushed to the ground, she knew; her dream was out of reach. Kurt and Ram laughed loudly as they walked back up the stairs. Veronica was left on the ground with blood running down her chin. What was the point? She already missed the bell; she might as well curl up until the bell rang again. So she did. On the cold hard floor, she let herself drift into a very unpeaceful sleep.

“I need to redo my lipstick, Heather.” Chandler answered Duke’s question before practicality waltzing down the old stairs with chipped paint. The bathroom was right around the corner, in between the art room and the health room. Right before stepping into the bathroom she stopped.

Veronica.

Her beautiful girlfriend draped in blue lay in a lump by the lockers with blood around her mouth.

“Ronnie!” 

Heather’s heels clicked as she ran towards Veronica. “Please, 'ronica!” She bent down to move the hair from Veronica’s eyes. A purple mark was left on her jaw and Heather growled. Actually growled. 

And then, Veronica whimpered. It made Heather’s heart swell. The smallest sound made her go off.

“Who did this? Who did this to you?”

Veronica let out a cough, then a sob. Then another. And suddenly, she was crying into Heather’s shirt.

“I-I-I…” Veronica sniffed. “S-sorry for r-r-ruining your shi-irt.” She curled up closer.

Heather let her hands wrap around her girlfriend’s shoulders. “No, no, it’s…okay.” The supportive side didn’t come naturally to Heather, but she’ll try for her Veronica.

“I-I was going t-to class and K-Kurt a-and…” Another sob rolled off her lips. “N Ram…th-they p-punched me an-nd…” Veronica tightened her grip on Heather. “Just…please d-don’t leave. Please.” 

So, Heather stayed. All through first period. All through second period. All through third period. At fourth, they moved into the bathroom to clean up.

While Heather wet a paper towel, Veronica sat on the counter. “Thanks for, y'know, staying. I looked kinda pathetic for a while.”

Heather’s lips twitched up a little. “Why wouldn’t I? You had a good reason to be helpless at that very moment.” The towel was wiped over Veronica’s cut lip, and a hiss followed. “Sorry, I have to clean it somehow.” The blood from her chin was wiped away with less pain. “Hey V?”

Veronica pushed the hair from her face. “Yeah?”

“I lo-”

The 5th period bell rang.

“Hmm?” Veronica looked on.

Heather flushed red. “Do you want me to bring you lunch?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m locker 232. I packed.”

So, Heather sacrificed a clean lunch that day to a day sitting in the bathroom with her injured girlfriend. And honestly, that was the best day since they got together(minus Veronica getting beat up, of course).


End file.
